relaxing
by cassi-234
Summary: kims ov


Title: relaxing 1/?

Summery: Kim's pov

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Last week was very busy. Jimmy was covering for someone at work, so I was home alone with both Cam and Joey. Joey kept blasting his music, which meant that Cam couldn't get to sleep, and I could barely hear myself think. I ended up pounding on his bedroom door to get him to turn it down so that Cam could get a decent nap. The whole house was finally silent for about a half an hour, and then I found myself banging on Joey's door again. It wasn't exactly relaxing you know, with a 12 year old in and a baby in this house. I was thankful that Jimmy was switching to days next week so he'll be home at night. Now hopefully he'll be able to put Joey to bed, while I put Cam down. Then, out of nowhere, Jimmy comes up with this great idea to take a vacation to Long Island. Well I can't say I was very excited about taking this zoo on the road. I told Jimmy that he and the kids should just go, it would give him some time to spend with them. He looked like he was going to protest but didn't, and then he said I had the kids most of the week while he was working so it was his turn, and that it was fair. I was surprised he was willing to spend almost 3 hrs in the car with both kids, he said he'd be fine.

It had been a long time since I had any time to myself. I was always working, or taking care of Joey when I was younger, and now my days consist solely of taking care of Joey and Cam. I had almost forgotten what it was like to relax. My idea of relaxing is curling up on the couch with a good book, with lights dim and spending time by myself. I was really excited at the prospect of actually reading a book again. I was about a quarter of the way into my book when the phone rang. It was Jimmy, he wanted to let me know they got there safely. I settle back into my book, and after what seems like hours, I finally reach the end. I put it on the table along with my glasses and decided to watch some TV. So I gathered the blanket off the recliner and a pillow from the bedroom and settle myself off the couch. I grab the remote off the table and flip through the channels. I stopped when I saw a TV movie on Zoog Disney. Yes, Zoog Disney. I don't normally watch the channel but Joey usually has it on I got right into the movie. It turned out to be pretty good. I made a mental note to start checking that channel more often. I stood up and headed toward the bedroom. It was really quiet. Normally I have to fight tooth and nail to get this sort of peace and quiet. Usually you can hear the TV, Joey's music, Cam's mobile, or some other musical toy, or Jimmy complaining about work.

I got up Saturday morning, there's a whole bunch of messages on the answering machine that I must have missed. I pushed play, and walked over to the coffee pot. "Hey Jimmy, it's DK, I forgot you were going to Long Island this weekend, give me a call when you get this. C-ya", "Kim, it's Melanie give me a call when you get this", " Jimmy it's Wilson from the station when you get this could you come in, there's a bit of rivalry between Jacobs and that new guy that needs to be taken care of. ", " Jimmy it's Walsh, I guess this is the weekend you're in Long Island, uh, give me a call when you get back", "Kim it's Carlos, just calling to see how your doing maybe we can meet for lunch somewhere this week, anyway give me a call at home or work." Okay so maybe I missed the phone ringing a lot yesterday. I sat down at the table and called Carlos back, turned out he's busy all week. It didn't really matter anyway, because I was calling him to say the same thing.

About three hours later, Jimmy walked in the door with Joey at his heels and Cam in her car seat. I walked over to help with Cam's car seat. I took my little girl out of her car seat and she seemed happy to see me. "How was it?" I asked as I rocked Cam back and forth. "It was okay, Joey had a blast yesterday and he got plenty of sleep last night unlike me and Cam." Jimmy said. "Did she keep you up last night?" I said as Cam started to giggle "All night." Jimmy said, going into the kitchen and grabbing a soda. "Go get some sleep I'll stay up with her for a bit." I said.

About an hour later, I walked into the bedroom and climbed in bed next to Jimmy. I fell asleep rather quickly and slept for about two hours when Cam got up. Jimmy got up as well. " I'll get her bottle, you get her." Jimmy said, pulling himself out of bed and walking slowly to the kitchen. I walked to Cam's nursery and picked her up. Jimmy came in and handed me the bottle, and then went back to bed. About 15 minutes later I walked back down the hall with Cam and crawl back into bed.


End file.
